What If
by Constant-Dr3am3r
Summary: A tale of what would have happened if Eric had his bride.
1. Eric, I choose you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or Phantom

* * *

"I don't want to do this." Hazel eyes narrowed as bronzed hands clenched in frustration.

"How can you not want this Ziba? He's an artist." the younger girl shrunk back from Arezu, flinching from the anger in her voice.

"He is a monster."

"A monster would have killed the Khanum by now." The retort was sullen, uttered from someone unable to convey their opinions properly. Ziba sighed, taking on a distant look, attempting to look more mature and worldly.

"I will refuse." Arezu's eyes widened as her head snapped back to her friend.

"That's a death wish! If you refuse, he has the right to _take _you Ziba. Do you want that? And if he doesn't, the Shah _will _kill you." Ziba smiled wanly, patting her friends hand, chocolate eyes warm.

"Probably. But I will not touch that thing voluntarily." Azeru flinched, disconcerted by the tone and the words. She didn't want her friend to die. Didn't want her to be put in this position.

"What if we traded?" Ziba frowned, head cocking to the side, her silky tresses cascading over her shoulder.

"You mean I go to Nima and you go to _it_?" Arezu nodded fervently, hoping her friend went for it. "But didn't he choose you specifically?" She bit her lip, avoiding Ziba's gaze.

"I will go to Erik." Ziba hugged her friend, grateful to the older girl for taking her place. They broke apart, eyes wet with unshed tears. "Nima is a good man. He will treat you well."

"I wish I could say the same for you." Arezu shrugged, giving Ziba one last squeeze before following the guard to her husband. He was familiar to her, one she had spent many a day laughing with. He was not as sympathetic as she had anticipated though, ignoring her as if angry with her for some unknown reason. Or at least it would be unknown if she wasn't aware he hated Eric. Obviously her volunteering had put her in a less than worthy of conversation light to him. She sighed and trudged on, knowing her mild obsession for the mysterious magicioan and her love for her friend had just ostracized her.

The door was sealed, opulent like everything else in the palace. Arezu drew in a deep breath, nervously fixing the silk wrapped around her well shaped hips. Payam gave me a pitying look and opened the door, disregarding the fact that a conversation was obviously being held. Everything stopped as she entered the room, all eyes turning to her small form.

Her eyes landed on Erik, taking in his tense form and hungry gaze. A shiver of empowerment traveled down her spine as she realized that she was not completely without hold over him. She quickly glanced at the daroga before returning to Erik and smiled lightly.

"Bring her forward." His voice wasn't as beautiful as she remembered. More raw and grating. She shrugged out of Payam's grip and stepped towards him, gait steady and sensual as she was trained. "How old are you?" She blinked.

"Seventeen, master." Her voice sultry, eyes smoldering.

"And have you been told what you are to do?"

"Yes." He lifted his hand, pulling the veil off of her head to reveal her face. Her lips were slightly quirked, the red contrasting appealingly with her skin tone.

"Now that I have revealed your face, you may do the same for me." Her hands trembled minutely, reaching up to grasp the edges, he drew in a ragged breath and she pulled it off. It was worse than she imagined, his face. It seemed so unfair to her, such a beautiful mind and voice trapped in so hideous a body. And yet just, for if he were handsome, he would be perfect, no longer human. She blinked, fighting to keep from gasping. Arezu wasn't sure if her expression was disgusted or not, though she aimed for not.

"You may leave." With a brisk gesture, he motioned for the daroga and Payam to leave. Hazel eyes flickered to his long, dexterous fingers and she shuddered. He kept his gaze on her, burning into her. "What is your name?" Her smile returned, timid instead of confident as she tried to put both of them at ease.

"Arezu." She kept her gaze trained on his eyes, focusing on the gold flicked green instead of the unfortunate face. He nodded,and both stood there, her waiting for him, and he unsure how to proceed. She began to fidget under the intensity of his stare, hands pulling at each other. He noticed the movement, glancing down at them. He frowned inwardly, wishing he knew how to start the process. She seemed to realize his desperation, and gently caressed his face.

He trembled, nuzzling her apendage lightly. Her smile grew, and she placed her other hand over his heart. He followed her lead, cupping her face and tentatively wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Her head tilted up, and his down. Her small smile encouraged him to close the distance and press his lips to hers, in an almost chaste brush.

They pulled apart and she gestured towards the bed. He inwardly gulped, but escorted her to the silken mattress. One hand reached up behind her, unclasping the hook at the base of her neck. The flimsy silk fell, revealing her soft curves to his hungry gaze. Feeling emboldened, she slid out of the skirt, leaving her completely bare, and sat on the bed, scooting back to the pillows and relaxing. Once positioned she crooked one finger at him in welcome.

He was completely still, taking in her naked form. Entranced by her ample curves, the bronzed skin and coffee tresses. He slowly knelt on the bed, crawling up to her. She was conflicted, repulsed and excited all at once. With shaking hands she undid the buttons on his shirt, breath held in anticipation and fear. His cloths came off easily, if awkwardly on his part, but soon both parties were nude,him hovering over her, she preparing her self for what was going to happen.

His hands trailed deftly from her neck to her pelvis, causing her to arch, and elicit a hiss from the man above her. She was putty in his hands as he explored her body, fingers tracing every dip and curve, memorizing her form with a sort of reverence. Writhing, she moaned, causing him to tremble. Taking his pause as an opportunity, she slip her nails up his abdomen, to his chest, and back down. He was still, unable to move as she stroked him. A small smile graced her lips before she cupped his cheek and kissed the other, laying back down and closing her eyes.

She was braced for the pain she knew was coming, and she wasn't disapointed. It was sharp, a stretching that tore at her as her body made to acomadate him. But as soon as he started to move it started to shift, the pain fading to a mixture of agony and bliss. She risked a look at him and quickly squeezed her eyes closed before he noticed. He was totally preoccupied with the sensations he was feeling. The pure pleasure coursing through him because of this one act he thought he would never experience.

One look at her squirming in obvious rapture was all it took to send him over the edge. He collapsed beside her, breathing labored. She snuggled into his side and sighed, closing her ees and instantly finding sleep. He soon followed.

0-0-0

Erik woke to the feel of a woman snuggling into his chest. He bolted up, assessing the situation only to find the girl from last night in a peaceful slumber beside him. She mumbled, missing his warmth, but shifted into the covers. His hand trembled as he stretched it out to brush the coffee waves out of her face. She smiled and sighed, content to remain oblivious to the world.

He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before deciding to leave the room and request breakfast. As soon as the door closed Arezu opened her eyes and sighed, wishing he had just gone back to sleep. She slumped dejectedly, rolling over in defeat. Last night had been... bearable. Perhaps such an adjective was offensive to anyone else, but considering the circumstances, she felt it adequate.

He had been gentle, his fingers setting her on fire. But her was still _Erik_, the feared Angel of Death, harbinger of torture, monster for the Shah and Khamun. And oh so tender this morning as he brushed away her hair. She blushed, pushing herself out of bed to get dressed.

Sadly all that was available were the clothes from last night. She sighed resignedly, slipping the silver halter around her neck and wrapping the red silk around her hips. There was no mirror, so she wasn't quite sure what state her hair and makeup were in, but decided it really didn't matter. She stepped out of the room tentatively, unsure what to expect of the contradictory man.

He was sitting at a table, hunched over, and doing something with a pen. Cautiously, she approached him, not wanting to disturb him, but curious as to what he was doing. He turned as she neared him, standing abruptly.

"Good morning Mademoiselle." He was cordial, if fidgety in her opinion, but she disregarded it, bowing in respect.

"Good morning, master." He frowned, up set with his title.

"You may call me Erik." She rose, eyes disbelieving.

"Thank you... Eric." A smile played on her lips as her stomach growled. She blushed, turning away as he inwardly sweat dropped.

"I sent for breakfast a few seconds ago, it should be here any second..." He was anxious, unsure how to deal with a girl, and she found it utterly adorable if a bit disconcerting. Smiling reassuringly, she sat at what she supposed to be the dinning table, awaiting the promised food. He was still at a loss, deciding to join her and hope it went over well.

She didn't mind, simply stared out the window, attempting to look beautiful, even without a mirror to asses the damage done from last night. It was painfully awkward, and Arezu desperately wished her would start at least some sort of conversation, but he just sat there. It became unbearable, so flinging protocol aside, she spoke first.

"What is it you were working on, ma- Erik?" He blinked, then a type of animation over took him as he began to explain.

"Just putting the finishing touched on my design for the Shah's palace. The pompous idiot commissioned _another_ secret passageway, and it is a miracle I haven't strangled him yet." He was saying to much, he knew that. But he was grasping for something to say to ease the mood. She giggled though, finding his depiction of the Shah amusing.

"He is rather... sheltered." He snorted at her mild rebuke.

"More like an ignorant and petulant child." She covered her mouth this time as her laughter trilled, filling him with the urge to join her. That of course was when Nadir decided to join them.

"Erik, may I come in?" He grunted, a sort of confirmation, and Nadir entered, looking at Arezu in speculation. "So this is your bride?" She averted her eyes, wishing she had worn her veil. While a naked face in front of Erik was okay, his friend was another matter entirely.

"If you'll excuse me", She stood, dashing back to the room to find the missing garment. Erik looked after her, frowning slightly.

"Yes, she's my bride." It was amazing to him, the willingness with which she lay with him. For the first time in his life, he felt accepted. He wasn't dumb enough to believe she could love him, but she could tolerate him, a feat he had not thought any woman could perform.

"She is lovely." He knew it was a complement, but a sort of possessiveness coursed through him, making him less than cordial towards the daroga. She walked out, cautious because of the company.

"Daroga." She bowed, showing him the respect due to his royal blood, and turned to smile at Erik wearily. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting visitors so... early." He smirked, glad she found his presence as annoying as he did at this moment.

"It is fine, please sit, the breakfast should be here..." As if on cue the door was once again knocked upon. "Come in." Servants carried trays of flat breads, butter, tabrizi and feta cheese, whipped cream, and a variety of jams. She stared at the plethora of treats, mouth watering. It took all she had not to rip into the food, but she waited for Erik to eat first. He just looked at her expectantly, wondering why she wasn't eating. It hit him when Nadir cleared his throat. They had trained her to wait for her master.

"You may eat, I am not hungry." She nodded, a weak smile on her lips as she helped herself. "Now Nadir, what is it you need?" Nadir blinked, looking at Erik and sighing.

"The Khamun has invited you to the execution of one of the gardeners. Gulzar, he ruined one of her favorite rose bushes. Erik scoffed.

"And why would I want to attend that?" Arezu chuckled at his incredulous tone, causing both men to glance at her. She pretended not to notice their stares, continuing to eat.

"Perhaps your bride would like to attend." Erik was doubtful of that, finding her to be far to delicate for such atrocities. She, however cocked her head, causing him to sigh in resignation.

"Perhaps it would behoove us to indulge this request." Nadir nodded, deciding it was probably was best to leave the couple. As soon as he left Arezu removed the cumbersome veil and really began to dig into the dishes.

"Are you sure you don't want any?" He nodded, seating himself across from her to follow her movements. A blush dusted across her cheeks at his intensity. "Um... what happens at an execution?" He blinked, thinking that she was jesting.

"Surely you've been to one." She shook her head.

"No, my mother always found them in bad taste, and forbid me to go." He snorted and she sighed, eating more bread.

"We will have to retrieve the rest of your wardrobe, after that I believe it should be time to make our way down." She nodded, slipping the veil back on and rising. He stood as well, motioning for her to move towards the door. "After you."

It was a quick walk to the harem, and an even faster removal of her clothes. They were just about to leave when Ziba walked through the door, gasping as she saw who was in there. Both turned to see her huddled against the wall, absolutely terrified. Erics hands clenched, bringing Arezu's focus to him. Without thinking, she grabbed his strained appendage, clasping it in hers.

"That's all I need Erik, let's go so I can change." He turned to her, a pained look in his eyes. She squeezed his hand and he relaxed, nodding and briskly exiting the room she used to share with her best friend. She did not remove her hand till they arrived in his suite, taking the clothes to the closet. He sat on the bed, frowning in contemplation as she arranged the fabric, wishing he would say something to break the silence.

"I am sorry for her behavior." He blinked up at her, confused at first. "It was rude and uncalled for."

"I am quite used to it." Her lips pursed.

"But you shouldn't be. You are far to kind." He snorted derisively.

"That is a word that has never been used to describe me." Her gaze dropped.

"You were more than kind to me last night."

"I stole your innocence."

"I gave you myself. And you treated me with respect. Most men would not have been so gentle." He just turned away from her, focusing on some place on the wall, leaving her frustrated. She wasn't sure how to alleviate the mood, but decided it best to change. She contemplated exiting the room, but decided that it might be best to just do it here.

So she dropped her clothes to the ground, acting natural as she rumaged for another out fit. A hiss escaped his lips at her maked form. One second he was sitting, the next standing behind her, arms around her waist.

"Why do you tempt me, _mon amant doux petit_?" She sighed, leaning against him, ignoring the chill of his arms.

"Will you teach me french Erik?" He trailed tender kisses down her neck, making her shudder.

"Of course, _peu d'amor_."

"Then what did you call me?" He nuzzled her pulse, eliciting a groan.

"Nothing, _mon trésor parfait_." She smiled, pulling away from him slowly.

"After the execution. And then my french lessons." He was left bereft as she slid a voluminous skirt and flimsy top on. She sighed, grabbed his hand once more, and began to guide him to the door. He followed her in a near trance, totally content.


	2. Lessons on Love and Violins

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or Phantom**

I realize this is my second lemon in two chapters... Believe me, it won't be like this every chapter. Probably. Right now Erik and Arezu's relationship is only physical, so this is the best way to express it. They didn't fall in love before making love, so there isn't any build up. The physical act is actually part of their relationship development.

* * *

It was quite safe to say that the Khamun was furious. Her tiny hands were clenched in a jealous rage as she saw Erik and his wife walk into his private viewing chamber. Arezu shrunk back, wishing she had taken up Erik's offer to stay in his chambers for the day. She tiny woman forced a smile for her servant and his new bride as she greeted them.

"Erik. Was she to your satisfaction?" The comment did not effect Arezu, used to being objectified by her superiors. The Khamun inwardly frowned at the girls lack of response, deciding to goad a reaction out of at least one of them. "I know that she isn't... experienced, but surely you got a thrill from taking her as your own. Of course, now no one will take her..." Erik's hands clenched as Arezu blushed.

"It doesn't matter if anyone else will have her, does it?" His voice was a musical as ever, making the venom in his tone all the more menacing. "As she belongs to me."

"Of course." There was a pause, and then the Khamun decided to continue. "I have decided to honor you, Erik, with a little entertainment of my own devising." Arezu flinched, knowing that whatever it was, it would only be 'fun' for the Khamun. "I think you will agree that I have studied your art with some distinction and I would welcome your opinion on my choice of subject. Draw back the curtain on the window."

Erik did as she said, and as soon as Arezu's eyes took in the scene before her she paled, backing away slightly in horror. Erik took in her expression, and for a reason completely unknown to him, he felt protective over her.

"I see you have learned nothing under my tuition, madame. I find your choice of subject vulgar and tedious, the work of an amateur who has failed to understand her artistic limitations." His voice was cold, frigid almost, and it sent chills down Arezu's spine. The silence that followed his comment was deafening, as everyone awaited the Khamun's response.

"Vulgar and tedious as my entertaiment may be, it will still take place entirly as planned." Her voice was acidic, sliding out with contempt.

"Then, madame, it will take place in our absence." He turned and left, Aruzu following hurriedly, shocked faces in their wake. As soon as they exited the room, Arezu breathed again, terrified that the guards would come after them. Erik glanced down at her petrified face and sighed, realizing that the happy aftermath of their union was over, thanks to the Khamun.

Arezu glanced up at him, meeting his gaze, and quickly averted her eyes. He inwardly groaned, and they soon reached his chambers. When the doors closed, Erik removed his cloak and gave his wife his full attention.

"I am sorry you had to see that."

"It is not your fault. I am sorry my reaction caused you to act that way." He cocked his head, searching her guilty gaze. Finally he looked away, focusing on the desk to the right of the room.

"I have work to do. You may entertain yourself as you see fit." She nodded, sighing as she removed the veil from her face. He seated himself at said desk, and began to sketch furiously. Arezu slipped out of the room and into another, finding it full of instruments. Her head tilted as she approached a small violin, her hands grazing it softly. The wood was smooth, almost silky, and obviously well loved.

A small smile graced her lips as Arezu pondered that. Perhaps she would be like this violin, protected and loved, used with great care. She lifted the object ezpiramentaly, holding it like one would a guitar, and plucked at a string. It let out a hissing noise, and almost instantly Erik was there, giving her a confused look. One glance at the way she was holding it and he shook his head, coming behind her and positioning it properly.

"You hold this part under you chin." Once she got the hang of it, he grabbed the bow, closing her hand around it, and guiding it along the strings. The sound was soft, sweet in a way. As soon as he released his hold, he gave her an expectant look, causing her to try on her own. He cringed at the reverberating waves.

"No, like this." He showed her the proper finger placement, and she tried again. This time he nodded in approval, and they continued like that until she could play a whole song with some finesse.

"What did you teach me?" He looked away, frowning slightly.

"It is a common french lullaby, Bonsoir, bonne nuit." She nodded, looking down as she gathered her courage.

"Would you teach me the words?" He glanced at her, face unreadable. She began to lose her resolve, slowly lowering the instrument. She had been waiting for this, the moment he would start treating her like the slave she was.

"You need to learn french first." She blinked, processing his words, and smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded, his eyes resting to the left of her. Slowly, she stepped towards him, tentatively reaching out towards him. Her hands trembled as they neared his mask, and she braced herself for what she knew was under it. By now he was looking at her again, confused and immobile. With a small quirk of her lips she removed the article, lowering it down on a table.

He was intrigued by her actions, trying to grasp why she was looking at him willingly. Her bronzed hand lightly carrassed his cheek and hesighed, leaning into it.

"I believe I made a promise." After the way he patiently instructed her, she felt a sort of connection with him. He was sharing a part of himself with her, and the best counter action to her was to reciprocate. He was astonished by her words, but followed quite easily when she began to lead him to the bedroom. As they neared the bed she turned, pushing him towards the mattress and pushing slightly on his shoulders for him to sit.

He willingly complied, and now the top ofhis head reached her chin. With a calmness about her that belied her frantic thoughts, she brought his hand up to the tie at the base of her neck. His finger began moving of their own accord, tugging and pulling until the flimsy garment fell to the ground. His eyes were transfixed on the smooth curves that were just bared to him.

He reached up, giving her ample opportunity to shy away, and tenderly stroked the soft flesh. A soft sigh escaped her throat, sending a thrill of accomplishment through him. His dexterous fingers trailed deftly over the skin as he marveled at the beauty of her body. His face was considerably closer, and the combination of his breath and ministrations caused her breasts to tighten in anticipation.

His head tilted as he saw this, and he grazed the puckered flesh, reveling in the effect he had over her body. He began to travel down her sides, thrilled at the neat indention of her waist and graceful swell of her hips. He finally reached the fabric of her skirt and frowned, willing it away. She smiled weakly at him, wondering at his almost child like expression.

"Like this." he moved to show him how to unwrap the fabric, letting it join the top on the floor. His focus was instantly draw to the dark curls at the junction of her legs. His hands were shaking as they neared her, and she spread her feet slightly as it approached. Tentatively, her touched her, marveling at the silk feel of her. Her back arched and he halted, instantly drawing away from her.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, seating herself across from him and bringing his palm up for her to kiss.

"Like last night." His trembling hand quickly removed his clothing, and he was beside her again, lowering her on her back. She smiled invitingly, focusing on his eyes and avoiding his actual face. He followed her, becoming cradeled between her thighs. Soon they were following a smooth rhythm, neither really knowing the other, but both wishing to come closer, and hopefully discover a sort of friendship.


	3. Fairy Tales and Opium

**AN: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera or Phantom**

**

* * *

**

Life with Erik was interesting for Arezu. He had taught her the lyrics to the lullaby, after teaching her beginner french, and they had moved on to a new song for her to practice. Regardless of these advancements she felt isolated. After the second night he did not lie with her, and a sort of inadequacy began to settle. And any time not spent educating her was focused on the Shah's palace.

She sighed as she realized she was jealouse of a building. But then, any object that he held with affection was competition in her mind. She didn't love him, and he didn't love her, but she _liked_ him and wanted to spend time with him in a more personal manner.

Standing, she made her way over to his desk, aware that she was normally asleep by now. He didn't even look up, and that distressed her. Shifting almost imperceptibly, she made her sleeves fall, brandishing a smooth shoulder and soft swell of her chest. That roused his attention and she inwardly cheered.

"It's time for bed Erik." She couldn't tell his expression, but she felt his exasperation.

"I'm not tired." She frowned, but quickly recovered, seating herself on his desk. He sighed, laying his pen down and giving her his undivided attention.

"Bedtime isn't always synonimous with sleeping Erik." She could almost feel his cheeks flame at that.

"You are excused from your wifely duties." She nearly choked on that.

"Well if you don't want to sleep with me that much, can we do some other activity?"

"I didn't mean that-" She cut him off, just glad that he didn't find her unappealing.

"I would like a Christian name." He frowned.

"Why?"

"Well, since I'm married to you, I felt I should have a name from your country." She gave him a look she hoped was adorably pleading. He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"What did you have in mind?" She lightly tapped her finger against her chin, contemplating that.

"You were born in France, yes?" He nodded. "Then perhaps Désirée. It is the french equivalent of my name."

"Désirée. I like it." Arezu beamed, basking in his approval. "Of course, we will stick to your given name in the palace." Instantly her mood dropped as she pouted.

"Alright." They sat there in silence for an awkward moment, and when nothing was added to the conversation, Erik picked up his pen again. Desperate, Arezu blurted the first thing that came to mind to distract him.

"Read me a story?" Instantly she regretted it, feeling stupid for asking for such a childish thing when she wanted to be veiwed as his wife. But she couldn't argue with the results. Erik sighed, standing and moving towards the bookshelf.

"Go change. I'll pick something." Arezu grinned, dashing into the room, anxious to fall asleep to the sound of his voice.

Erik smirked, bemused by the girl and at the same time confused. He had been trying to distance himself physically, and in doing so he was forced to remove himself from her mentally and emotionally as well. Because for some odd reason the only time her training didn't kick in was when he was teaching her.

He grabbed a small book of poems and slipped into the bedroom, finding her in bed, covers to her chin. He sat down on the edge and opened it, deciding to read the first one he saw. Before he could begin though, her lightly hand touched his thigh.

"Lay down with me?" He sighed, complying reluctantly. As soon as the covers lowered over him she burrowed into his side, closing her eyes and hugging him close. He stiffened, realizing she was completely naked. After a few seconds of strained silence Arezu peeked up at him. "Aren't you going to read?" He nodded, clearing his throat and wondering _why_ he was being punished like this.

"There once was a woman who had two daughters. Both were beautiful. The oldest, Aurore, was kind and virtuous. The younger, Aimée however was quite spoiled and rude. As time went by the lady lost her money and began to age. To remedy the situation she took her youngest with her to the city while leaving the oldest in the country with a shepherdess."

A light snore could be heard, and Erik glanced down at his bride, curled up against him, trusting and lovely. His lips quirked slightly at the sight, and with a sigh he removed his mask and set it, along with the book, onto the bed side table.

He gave one last look at her before embracing her and closing his eyes, making himself comfortable. Arezu gave a contented mummer and nuzzled him slightly.

* * *

A loud slam woke Arezu up, making her jump and consequently fall out of the bed. She hissed, rubbing her bruised hip and wondering what was going on. Erik was no longer in the room, so she assumed it was him making the noise. She stood, wincing slightly, and limped over to the doorway. She peeked through the exit and frowned at the two men standing there.

There stood Erik and Nadir, one fuming, the other attempting to calm.

"You _disappoint_ me, sir. I had expected _better _of your imagination. Perhaps you are losing some of your famous talent for death. I advise you to think again with some speed..." Erik's furious tone sent chills down Arezu's back. She shifted nervously, inching back to put cloths on before offering comfort.

As soon as she was dressed she slunk out, moving cautiously towards the angry man.

"Erik?" He turned to her, eyes blazing, scaring the young girl. The look only lasted a second before he turned back to Nadir.

"He has the _audacity_to criticize my work!"

"Erik." He didn't even turn this time, continuing his rant to his friend.

"You just have to fix it, before it's too late, you know what happens when you disappoint the Shah." Arezu sighed, drawing in a deep breath and bracing herself before grasping his forearm. He visibly flinched, turning all of his fury on her.

"What!" She blinked up at him, terrified but unwilling to show it. Trembling arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close. He stiffened in her embrace, unsure what to do. She pulled away slightly, smiling up at him.

"You can do it, Erik. I have faith." He let out a sigh, relaxing in her arms. "Besides, he doesn't know what he's talking about. We all know it." Nadir coughed, uncomfortable with her relaxed criticizing of the Shah.

"What sort of rebellious things have you been teaching this girl, Erik?" He turned to his friend, distancing himself from Arezu and walking towards his desk.

"I don't know what you're talking about daroga." He sighed, exiting the room reluctantly.

"I hope you have this."

* * *

Nadir returned that night, surprised to find Arezu sitting patiently at Erik's feet like a dutiful puppy. She was reading a children's book silently as he sat there in total anguish. Every few seconds she would reach up and stroke his leg comfortingly, but otherwise they did not move.

"You have satisfied the shah at last?"

"Yes. He is well pleased with the final... design." Arezu flinched, ignoring the gruesome details as Erik went over them, wishing she could erase the images that crept into her head. "I am weary of manufacturing these living nightmares, very weary. Do you have any opium, Nadir?" Arezu silently closed her book, setting it down beside her as Nadir frowned.

"You'r e taking far too much opium these days-far too much!"

"Yes, I know. If I take enough over a sufficient length of time it will kill me-and what a great loss to the world _that_ would be!"

"Erik-"

"Don't preach to me. My mind is like the floor of an abattoir, slimed with blood and filth. Opium draws a beautiful veil across my eyes... It let's me forget, for a little while. Now, do you have any or not?" Arezu returned to stroking Erik's leg as Nadir retrieved the requested opium.

"If you want to retain any sanity at all, you have to get out of Persia soon. You know that don't you?" Erik glanced down at the girl at his feet who had currently stopped her menstruations and shrugged.

"When the place is finished, I'll think about it."

"You may not have the leisure to think about it. The moment the last stone is in place you had better be prepared to take good care of your health. You have more enemies than any other man in the country, and you will not have the shah's protection for much longer. The woman wants your blood Erik. I tell you, you've burned bridges now, make no mistake of that."

Erik drew in a deep, opium laced breath and sighed, absently stroking Arezu's head. "Ah, well, hell is full of burning bridges, did you know that, Nadir? I daresay that's what makes it so bloody hot." Nadir chuckled darkly, but left, unsure if giving his friend opium was the best thing to do. As soon as he was gone, Arezu stood, hugging Erik tightly.

"It would be a great loss to me." Erik laughed, tightening the embrace and oulling her onto his lap.

"Don't worry my lovely bride. I shall play all your sorrows away." This drug induced Erik scared Arezu, but she couldn't find itin her to complain, as his beautiful music filled the room and swept her away in it's perfection.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. NaNoWriMo and what not. No lemon this time, so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
